


Безопасность. Разумность. Добровольность.

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Android Hank Anderson, BDSM, Established Relationship, Fantastic, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Исполнение по заявке: Хэнк/Коннор. РеверсАУ. БДСМ-сессия, edging. Dirty talk-(!). Побольше психологии(зачем это нужно андроиду) и внутренних ощущений Хэнка(или наоборот Коннора). Распределение саб/дом на волю автора, раскладку просьба сохранить.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 11





	Безопасность. Разумность. Добровольность.

**Author's Note:**

> Я совсем не уверен, что это то, что хотел видеть заказчик, и мое (кинковое) восприятие реверс-ау основано на шикарных артах (да-да, тех самых, мы все их видели), так что в предупреждения вполне можно записать ООС, наверно, так как я не уверен насчет характеров. И с грязными разговорчиками не очень вышло, простите заранее.

_Анализ запущен_  
_Результат анализа – учащенный пульс, учащенное дыхание, покраснение кожных покровов. Риск нарушения коронарного кровообращения – в пределах допустимого. Зарегистрировано сексуальное возбуждение. Конец анализа_  
Хэнк прекрасно все видит, но все равно касается руки Коннора, уточняя температуру пальцев, проверяя, не слишком ли туго затянута веревка…  
…И чуть заметно сжимая пальцы и чувствуя легкое пожатие в ответ. Беззвучное «все в порядке?» «все в порядке, не волнуйся»…  
Только после этого он берет в руки ремень. Коннор не видит его, плотная повязка не дает увидеть, Коннор не может увернуться – он привязан к кровати, распят на ней, красная веревка тянется от запястий и лодыжек к кованым столбикам, как специально сделанным для того, чтобы играть в такие игры было удобно. Хэнк определяет вероятность подобной мотивации при покупке конкретно этой модели кровати, как довольно высокую, делая поправку на возможность неосознанных предпочтений. Ремень Коннора – старый, потрепанный, совсем потерявший приличный вид. Хэнк уверен на 80%, что ремень изначально не принадлежал Коннору. Предположительно – его отцу. Коннор покупает вещи другого типа. Но носит этот ремень – из тяжелой кожи с поцарапанной пряжкой.   
Коннор вздрагивает и мычит сквозь кляп, когда его спины касается кожаная полоса.   
Хэнк знает, как этим ремнем можно нанести тяжелые травмы. Хэнк знает, что в нем заложено достаточно силы, чтобы без медицинской помощи Коннор умер бы и от одного точно нанесенного удара. Хэнк знает (может рассчитать), через сколько секунд после того как затянуть кожаную петлю на шее Коннора, он потеряет сознание, а через сколько наступит смерть. Хэнк знает, что, несмотря на тщательный подбор, Коннор не сможет самостоятельно выбраться из веревок. Они не царапают кожу, не слишком перетягивают кровоток, узлы не могут затянуться сильнее, даже при приложенном усилии, но выбраться Коннор не сможет.   
Хэнк знает, что всю эту информацию знает Коннор. И все равно подставляет руки под веревки. Это заставляет Хэнка… Регистрировать программный сбой.   
…Чувствовать его доверие…  
Коннор ежится, под (временно) осторожным прикосновением ремня, вздыбливает лопатки, прогибает поясницу. Хэнк регистрирует увеличение частоты пульса. Коннор знает и понимает происходящее, боится того, что последует, возбужден, напряжен…   
Хэнк потратил 43 минуты на сбор необходимой информации о психологии и физиологии подобного поведения. И все равно, в первый раз зарегистрировав подобную реакцию, остановился. И не смог просчитать последствие подобной остановки. А точнее – злого, взъерошенного, возбужденного Коннора, проявляющего в его сторону значительную агрессию.   
– Почему ты остановился?!  
– Ты высказал признаки страха. Ситуация перестала восприниматься как однозначно приятная.   
Коннор тогда вцепился пальцами в свои волосы и с силой дернул, пытаясь успокоиться.   
Хэнк отметил этот жест как склонность причинять себе боль и сохранил в архив.   
– Хорошо, попробую объяснить еще раз. – Коннор курил и Хэнку это не нравилось. Не нравился потенциальный вред здоровью, не нравились порывы к саморазрушению и не нравился повышенный уровень стресса. – Страх, боль и слова вроде «нет, нет, не надо, остановись» – нормальная реакция, Хэнк!  
Хэнк кивнул.   
– Да, я знаю это.   
– Так какого черта ты остановился?!   
Уровень стресса превысил оптимальные значения. Хэнку казалось, что перед ним снова выстроилась красная стена, только на этот раз вместо директивы Киберлайф, на ней было «не причинять ему вреда». Это было сложно. Эту стену он ставил себе сам, и проломить ее оказалось непросто.   
Хэнк протянул руку и вытащил изо рта Коннора сигарету. Затушил в пепельнице. Сжал руку на его волосах – сильно, причиняя дискомфорт…  
…Но строго контролируя уровень боли…  
…Коннор в ответ дернулся, прикрыл глаза и выгнул шею, подставляя ее под чужие зубы. Ахнул, смял в кулаке ткань форменного пиджака, застонал, но даже не сделал попытки вырваться.   
– Я понял, Коннор. Я постараюсь больше не совершать подобных ошибок.   
Они сошлись на стандартном «желтый-красный», потому что Коннор сказал, что у него голова болит от необходимости выдумывать что-то специфическое, но он так ни разу не применил ни одно из стоп-слов.   
Хэнк останавливает фоновые процессы, потому что они могут… отвлекать.   
– Ты знаешь, почему сейчас происходит то, что происходит, Коннор?  
Вопрос лишен смысла, потому что Коннор не может ответить – он мычит из-под кляпа, дергая головой. Он прекрасно знает. Вопрос имеет смысл, потому что задает необходимое настроение происходящему. Хэнк вплетает пальцы в темные волосы и тянет…  
…Строго контролируя силу, оценивая дыхание, напряжение мышц, температуру тела, потоотделение…  
…Заставляя Коннора запрокинуть голову…  
– Ты был неосторожен. Склонен к необдуманным поступкам. И проявлял агрессию по отношению ко мне.   
Коннор стонет, сжимая зубы на резине кляпа.   
Неделя выдалась сложной. Сложное дело. Неприятные трупы. Нервное напряжение, вылившееся в чрезмерное потребление детективом Андерсоном кофеина и никотина, обострившийся гастрит и бессонницу. Трудоголизм, проявлявшийся в стремлении загнать насмерть не только преступника, но и себя, и, складывалось ощущение, даже Хэнка, хотя это было практически невозможно. Как итог – задержанный преступник, сдержанная похвала капитана Аманды и совершенно безобразный срыв дома, за который Хэнк чувствовал личную вину.   
Коннор взбесился из-за мелочи – выкинутой пачки сигарет и положенной на ее место упаковки никотиновых пластырей. Они обговаривали это. Они пришли к определенным компромиссам относительно образа жизни детектива Андерсона. Хэнк приводил статистику заболеваний и, в более спокойном состоянии, Коннор был с ним согласен.   
Сегодня вечером, не обнаружив сигареты на привычном месте, Коннор запустил в сторону Хэнка пепельницу. Хэнк чувствовал досаду из-за того что не смог вовремя отследить момент срыва. Хэнк чувствовал злость. Не на Коннора. На самого себя, когда сдавливал горло Коннора, контролируя приток кислорода, до тех пор, пока Коннор не прекратил царапать скин на его запястьях и пытаться вырваться.   
Хэнк записал отложенную задачу – убрать с пола осколки пепельницы.   
Коннор шипел в его сторону много раз, что Хэнк не обязан быть ему нянькой, и он вполне может справиться со своими неврозами сам. Хэнк видел, сколько Коннор курит, чем питается, видел ряд лекарств на полке в ванной и видел, как Коннор плачет во сне, не запоминая этого.   
Коннор не справлялся. Коннор постепенно сходил с ума. По крайней мере, так было еще полгода назад, когда компанию ему составляла только кошка.   
Поэтому Хэнк перехватывает ремень удобней.   
– Ты знаешь, в чем ты провинился. И ты заслужил наказание.   
Хэнк отслеживает, как напрягаются мышцы на спине в ожидании удара, и разворачивает на внутреннем экране карты безопасного воздействия и уровня боли. Эти карты он скачал еще давно, но с тех пор вносил собственные поправки, анализируя реакции.   
Первый удар не сильный, и Коннор стискивает зубы на кляпе (Хэнк мог бы обойтись и без кляпа, его не смущали бы крики, наоборот – проще было бы понять реакцию, но вероятность повредить эмаль или прикусить язык была слишком велика). Коннор задерживает дыхание, и вжимается лицом в покрывало на кровати.   
Хэнк наращивает силу ударов постепенно. Отслеживая, чтобы они не пересекались. Пять, десять, пятнадцать. На пятнадцатом ударе красная полоса ложится поперек уже вспухших на коже, и Коннор вскрикивает. И с этого момента уже не может молчать. Хэнку уже не нужно говорить – Коннор не услышит слов, и в комнате раздаются только звонкие удары и невнятные, полузадушенные крики.   
Хэнк не может почувствовать, что такое боль, но он знает о ней очень много. Он знает, что Коннору больно, он видит, как веревки оставляют красные полосы на запястьях, он знает, что на утро Коннор будет весь в синяках, что ему будет тяжело шевелиться…  
Он бьет до тех пор, пока Коннор не выгибается на кровати, не хрипит из-под кляпа и не перестает вздрагивать или вообще как-то реагировать на удары. Хэнк отбрасывает ремень и стаскивает с лица Коннора маску, подхватывая и осторожно прижимая к кровати, чтобы ничего не повредить или не передавить.   
Повреждения бегут строчками, разделяясь на допустимые и недопустимые.   
Коннор стонет, пока Хэнк развязывает узлы и вынимает кляп, дрожит, когда он целует оставшиеся на спине следы, он смотрит со странной смесью восторга и нежности, пока Хэнк вытирает с его живота мокрым полотенцем сперму. Хэнка, за неимением лучшего определения, восхищают все эти следы. На скине невозможно оставить следа, на нем не остается синяков, царапин и вообще повреждений, если не была повреждена основная оболочка. На светлой коже Коннора следы проявляются яркими пятнами, и Хэнку нравится прослеживать их пальцами, точно так же, как нравится касаться родинок, старых шрамов и прочих деталей, делающих Коннора уникальным. Только ему присущая карта, и Хэнк находит все тело Коннора не менее индивидуальным, чем отпечатки пальцев. И это завораживает.   
Коннор еще не чувствует боли, поэтому обнимает Хэнка, прижимаясь к его плечу горящим лбом. Поднимает голову и целует в висок, проговаривая раздельно, все еще немного задыхаясь.   
– У тебя диод желтый. Успокойся. Я в порядке.   
Хэнк отмечает, что Коннора начинает бить озноб – стандартная реакция, ожидаемая после спада адреналина. Скоро Коннор начнет чувствовать боль. Поэтому Хэнк заворачивает его в одеяло на кровати, и обнимает, дожидаясь, пока уляжется нервная дрожь и пульс придет в норму. Коннор приходит в себя постепенно, расслабляясь, и время от времени поднимает голову и целует Хэнка – куда попадет. Когда он снова заговаривает, голос звучит сонно.  
– Прости, что сорвался.   
Хэнк думает, что мог бы защитить Коннора от практически всего. Коннор стал меньше курить, правильней питаться. Хэнк может оттолкнуть Коннора от траектории пули, или, на крайний случай, прикрыть собой. Но Хэнк чувствует себя _недостаточно_ эффективным когда нужно защитить Коннора от его собственной психики, и это его… Пугает.   
– Это моя вина. Я должен был понять раньше.   
Коннор мотает головой, задевая шею Хэнка волосами, и это прикосновение приятно, как и любое взаимодействие.   
– Нет, не должен. Но все равно, спасибо.   
Коннор почти засыпает, и Хэнк решает не напоминать ему о предпочтительном принятии душа, в конце концов, у них завтра заслуженный выходной.   
– Я сейчас вернусь, только принесу воды и уберу осколки.   
Коннор кивает и отодвигается. Но когда Хэнк встает, ловит его руку и прижимается губами к внутренней стороне запястья. Хэнк думает, что хотел бы защитить Коннора лучше. От всего. Или встретить раньше, до того, как Коннор запер самого себя в бесконечном кругу из работы, депрессии, нервных расстройств и одиночества.   
– Я люблю тебя.   
Хэнк целует Коннора в лоб и легко толкает на кровать, заставляя, наконец, лечь и попытаться нормально выспаться, впервые за эту неделю. Он хочет ответить словами, которые Коннор и так слышал и знает, но не успевает, регистрируя глубину дыхания. Коннор спит. И Хэнк улыбается, проводя рукой по его растрепанным волосам.


End file.
